Existing automatic water supply systems as used in water electrolysis hydrogen production plants generally include a water pump device. Since hydrogen is a flammable and explosive gas, hydrogen production plant involves explosion-proof electrical components within the system, including the water supply system. The cost and maintenance of explosion-proof components are expensive, and involve frequently starting up during the operation and maintenance. Water pump devices in existing water supply systems are susceptible to malfunction if started up frequently, which increases maintenance and replacement costs, disrupts normal production, and causes economic loss.